The Contest
by Sjannie
Summary: After a fight with Talia, Auriana leaves Iris's house to have some fun, what she doesn't know is that Mephisto had the same idea. What they both don't know is that you have to enter the contest in teams of two.


**Lolirock fanfic: the Contest**

 _Pairing: Auriana x Mephisto_

 _I do not own Lolirock_

* * *

This is sort of a sequel of my fanfic: The amusement park. You can read it as a stand alone to.

* * *

He has had enough! It wasn't his fault. It wasn't even his plan. But no his sister blames their failure on him, like always. They tried to catch the princesses, again. They failed, like always. According Praxina it was his fault because he didn't follow her plan. He did follow her plan, how is it his fault that her plan didn't work? When he has a bright idea she almost never listens anyway, why should he listen to her? So they have kept on bickering and in the end Mephisto decided he needed some air. Every time they get into those moods they just need to calm down. That is why Mephisto is right now walking in the streets of Sunny Bay. Of course he is in a part of the town where the Princess are almost never to be seen. He wouldn't want them to ruin his fun. That's right. He is here to keep his mind of things and to have some fun, to calm down. His hair is now brown. He is wearing a green with white shirt and black pants. He is just walking when a poster on a wall catches his attention

'' _Contest! Sign up and take part in the contest, the winner gets free vouchers for ten different restaurants and supermarkets!''_ It says.

Interesting, it would definitely take his mind of things and they could use the food. They have been living off on black magic for a while now. Mephisto nods to himself as he reads the poster again. The contest takes place in the centre of Sunny bay. He has to sign up in the cafe called: smiley. He turns his head and is on his way.

* * *

''We almost lost because of you!'' Talia screams.

''It wasn't my fault!'' Auriana returns.

''Guys...'' Iris tries to calm her friends down.

''Why didn't you just stuck to the plan?'' Talia says while her hands are in her hair.

''I was trying to help!''

''You needed to follow the plan!''

''Was I supposed to let Iris get crystallized?''

''If you had just followed the plan...'' Talia begins again, pointing her finger towards Auriana.

''The plan would have failed!'' Auriana says throwing her hands in the air.

''We would never know since you ruined it, honestly sometimes I think you are not taking this seriously.'' Talia says, head shaking.

''What?'' Auriana's eyes widen. ''I am taking this seriously, can I help it you never ask for my advice or my plan?'' She says angry.

''Because your ideas, plans or whatever are useless.'' Talia responds. Auriana shakes. That comment hurt.

''You! Ugh I cannot believe this, if you think I'm useless than maybe I should just leave!'' Auriana screams in Talia's face and then runs away.

''Auriana!'' Iris tries but is to late, Auriana is already gone.

Ugh Why does Talia always do this? Of course Auriana is serious, she has a home and family on Ephedia to. But she is also a normal girl who likes to have fun, who likes to have a life, who likes not to constantly think of the war. Can you blame her for that? And she was, for the record, trying to follow the plan. She herself also had a plan but no Talia didn't want to listen because of course Talia's plan is so much better. Naturally Auriana wanted to help her friend, because her friend was in danger, screw the plan. But no Talia didn't care. And they won in the end so why is Talia so angry anyway? Auriana doesn't get her.

Auriana gets snapped out of her thoughts as a poster on a wall gets her attention.

A contest? Sounds interesting. It's not like the girls need her since she and her plans are so useless. Maybe she will enjoy herself. Who wouldn't want free food?

* * *

Auriana stands in line for the table where she has to sign up for the contest. When it is her turn to sign up the girl behind her trips and pushes Auriana towards someone standing in the line next to the one she is in. Both fall on the ground.

''I am so sorry.'' The girl who accidently pushed says.

'' Its fine it was an accident.'' Auriana says as she stands up.

''Right.'' The person into who Auriana was pushed says. When the person looks up and towards Auriana her eyes widen just as those of the boy.

''Mephisto?'' She says while pointing at him.

''Auriana?'Why do you always bump into me?'' He screams back.

''It was an accident.'' Auriana defends herself. Mephisto rolls his eyes like he doesn't believe her.

''What are you doing here?'' She asks accusingly. Really not in the mood to fight.

''To sign up for the contest duh.'' He shrugs as if it is totally normal for him to be here.

Auriana wants to reply but before she can say anything they are interrupted by a boy behind the table. ''So are you guys a team?'' Both Ephedians raise their eyebrows. '' You have to enter this contest in teams of two people.'' He says to clarify.

''Ow..'' Auriana says as she looks towards Mephisto who looks back. Auriana thinks about her options. She needs a partner to enter the contest and she wants to enter it, she wants to have some fun. She eyes Mephisto again. It seems he is not here to start trouble, and she just want to have some fun. Maybe it can work out. Just like at the amusement park. She doesn't hate Mephisto. She actually kind of likes his company when he isn't trying to kill her. He is just so goofy that she can't even take him serious sometimes.

''Well..since it has come down to this how about a short truce, and we split the price?'' She asks him as green eyes are watching her.

''If there is no other way.'' He says. '' But don't slow me down.'' Auriana rolls her eyes at this and giggles. ''Don't you slow me down.'' She challenges. He just pouts and looks the other way.

 _Kind of Cute._

* * *

The contest exist of thee rounds. The first round is an eating contest. The teams who can eat the most hamburgers can go to round two. It is a good thing the twins attacked in the morning, so she hasn't eating anything yet and is very hungry. While she is eating she looks at Mephisto. By the sight of it he hadn't eating anything either. Like that they pass the first round effortless. When she glances at Mephisto while they walk towards the scene for the next round she has to laugh. ''Haha You're face... you have hamburger sauce all over you!'' She points. Mephisto summons a mirror and Auriana almost wants to tell him to not use magic but before she can he interrupts. ''While look at your own.'' He smiles playfully. ''Your face is just as bad.'' He shows Auriana her face in the mirror. ''What?'' She says as her cheeks get red from embaressment and she takes the mirror from him.

* * *

For round two they have to walk through a haunted house. With their now clean faces they walk in it. Mephiso walking a little slower than Auriana. This haunted house is much more scarier than the one in the amusement park. If the winner was the team who screamed the loudest, Auriana is sure they would have won. They tried pushing each other in front of each other, and hinding behind each other like last time. But because of that they tripped a lot and were busy. Not paying as much attention to their backs as to the front. They weren't expecting someone to creep behind them and touch their shoulder. They screamed as they turned around and hugged each other in shock. When they noticed they were hugging their cheeks got red and they let go as fast as they could. Before turning their attention to the creepy person in of front of them, screaming again and running away through the house. Because of all the scary things they saw they ran so fast that in no time they were out of it, runnning past everything that could have scared them to go back. That is one way to clear the round.

* * *

The last round was solving a hard puzzle.

''Oh no..'' Auriana complains. ''I am so bad at puzzle's I am not that smart.''

''Well do not worry we have me, the handsome genius on our team, there is no way we are going to lose.'' Mephisto says in a confident voice while he points at himself. Auriana giggles. ''Yeah...''

Auriana stands back while Mephisto is trying to solve it. It is going good. But that shouldn't really surprise Auriana that much. He is smart after all. He could do spells he only read a few times, tricked them a few times...he is not stupid that is for sure. But standing back, not doing anything makes her feel so...useless like Talia put it. She sighs.

''Auriana?'' At the sound of her name Auriana looks up. ''What is wrong?'' She asks Mephisto, raising an eyebrow at him.

''Well...'' he scratches his head. ''I am not sure about the last move I am making. I think about this one.'' He says while pointing at it. ''But it could also be the other one. What do you think?'' he says.

Auriana has to hide her confusion. Why would he ask for her help? She is not that smart. But he does and it makes her feel happy.

''Well I always go with my feeling. How about the left one?''

Mephisto nods. ''The left one it is.''

He even took her advice unlike a certain someone. Auriana smiles, she is really enjoying herself.

It was the right one and Mephisto and Auriana won the contest. The announcer comes towards them. ''Congratulations! To you both! '' He says happily as he hands them the vouchers. ''How about a celebration kiss for your boyfriend?'' He asks Auriana as he winks.

Auriana and Mephisto stare at him before realization hits them. Their cheeks turn red again and they stutter.

''He is not my boyfriend!''

''I am not her boyfriend!''

The announcer raises an eyebrow. ''Really? You guys looked so close I thought for sure you were dating. My mistake, sorry.'' He than waves them goodbye. Mephisto and Auriana give each other a side glance, still embarrassed.

Her dating Mephisto? That man must have a screw loose! He is her enemey. Even though she did enjoy today. Indeed she does enjoy his company. It feels nice. Maybe because they both like having fun, don't stick to the rules. Have a little bit of the same way of living freely. Maybe, because in some ways they are alike? She feels attracted to him. She remembers the words of the announcer. Suddenly a mischievous thought hits her mind and she laughs sheepishly. She slowly walks towards Mephisto.

''Well since I got what I came for I'm leaving.'' He says but just when he wants to teleport he sees Auriana coming closer towards him.

''What is it?'' He raises an eyebrow. When Auriana is very close to him she gives him a kiss on the cheek, she loves Mephisto's reaction and giggles at it. He shrieks and flys a few meters away.

''Y-you...'' He says as he points towards her and stutters, a red, embarrassed mess. ''You will pay fot this!'' with that he vanishes but Auriana is sure she saw a small smile on his face at the end of that sentence. Her own is much bigger though as she makes her way towards Iris's house... She cannot wait until she sees him again. It is always interesting with him around after all and she cannot help but feel happy.

* * *

Mephisto teleports back into the cave. His sister is still there. ''Hi'' he says. Her sister turns her attention towards him. She turns her head towards him but stays sitting down. Mephisto sits down next to her, leaning towards her, his head resting on her shoulder as he hands her the vouchers. Praxina takes a look at them.

''Did you have fun?''

''Yeah...'' He nods. ''Now we can try the human food.''

Praxina hums. ''Yeah...that is a good idea.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

I had almost finishes writing this when my Computer went down and everything was lost, I do not remember everything I wrote so I had to begin from the beginning again. I hope you still enjoy it. I tried the ''romance'' thing again. I am sorry if the characters seem out of character. This oneshot is longer than that I normally write. Now this site has four Auriana x Mephisto fanfics... O.o I also needed that twin moment at the end...ow poor Mephisto tell me you are still alive!


End file.
